


I'll find you

by Alexei2020



Series: The lives of Bucky and Peter [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: He feels empty. Alone. Shattered to pieces. The others are eating, talking about anything but the situation they're in. Family. Friends. Hobbies. Every once in a while they send a pitying look in his direction. But they don't know. They have no idea.They have wives at home. Their loved ones are waiting for them. Ready to jump in their arms as they cross the white picket fence. They don't know what it's like to have that love taken from right in front of you. Knowing that if you were just a little faster...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: The lives of Bucky and Peter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	I'll find you

"Peter!"

Bucky heard the gun. But when he turned around all he could see was the love of his love swinging the wrong way. _You're supposed to run away from gun shots, stupid!_

He shoulders his way through the group of soldiers, panick rising in his chest. He did not survive that hell for so long only to lose now. He can hear Steve's familiar footsteps behind him as he runs after Peter. And all of a sudden the captain is running in front of him, even as he's running as fast as his legs can carry him. _The hell happened to him?!_

It feels like crashing into a wall when he hits Steve's back. Why did he stop?! He shuffles frantically in front of his best friend, eyes widening as he sees the disturbed mud, mixed with what looks like too much blood. 

_No..._

Strong arms grab him around the shoulders. His legs are numb. He's shaking. He's cheeks are wet. Is he crying? Where is he? He has to be here somewhere. A stinging feeling rises in his throat and he wants to scream. He twists away from the iron grip keeping him still. And he sinks to his knees. 

_No_.

He clenches his fists. So hard his knuckles turn white and he can feel warm liquid on his fingertips. It feels like he's floating. Or falling. The ground is gone. His vision is blurry. In his mind he sees the oh so familiar hazel eyes. Those big orbs filled with curiosity and happiness. The bright smile always lurking in the corner of his mouth. He can feel his cold fingers resting on his chest. 

"No!"

A firm hand lands on his shoulder. Grounding him, and the grim forest comes crashing back. He looks around. Blue eyes searching endlessly around for... for what? A clue. A hint. A torn fabric. A bloody hand print. Drag marks. Anything. 

"We have to find him, Steve!" 

He whips his head around, looking for any sign of hope in his best friend's face. But they have six wounded soldiers with them, and a team of exhausted men. The great captain America can't risk them for a man who isn't even supposed to be there. 

___

He feels empty. Alone. Shattered to pieces. The others are eating, talking about anything but the situation they're in. Family. Friends. Hobbies. Every once in a while they send a pitying look in his direction. But they don't know. They have no idea.

They have wives at home. Their loved ones are waiting for them. Ready to jump in their arms as they cross the white picket fence. They don't know what it's like to have that love taken from right in front of you. Knowing that if you were just a little faster...

Steve sits down beside him. Sighing heavily as he let's his arms rest on his knees. His head hidden in his hands. Peter was - is - his friend too. At least he knows about them. They tried hiding it, but when you're living together and one bed is unslept in for a long period of time... Steve's not stupid. 

"We have to find him, Steve... we have to bring him home..." 

It's the least they can do. Alive or not. He deserves to be laid to rest with the rest of his family. But there's no way. They can't just take off in the middle of a war, searching for a friend who snook onto a military ship he had no business being on.

Bucky knows this. Of course he knows. He's a sergeant. He would have said the same thing if it was anyone else. But this isn't anyone else. This is Peter. Peter Parker. The genius, selfless idiot who never does what he's told. He's exactly like Steve, just with a higher IQ. 

But the look he gets - the apologetic, sorrowful look - tells bucky that Steve doesn't plan on breaking the rules this time. Peter is gone. There's nothing they can do. 

_There's no power trio with only two left..._

___

They're on foot. Again. This time to stop a train filled with nazis on their way to Vienna. Steve has powers now. Apparently. A super soldier serum is pumping around his veins. It's so weird, seeing him like that. The once so tiny figure he and Peter repeatedly had to carry out of alleyways, fishing out of dumpsters, stitch back together. Not so tiny anymore. 

A month has passed. The innocent laugh is still filling his head everytime he closes his eyes. But there's no time to grieve yet. This is war. And right now they have a train to stop. 

They have seven men with them. Seven skilled men. Loyal men. Men who knows how to keep the mood up when it seems like the world is collapsing around ithem. It helps. A little. They talk about the wonder that is Peter Parker. They dubbed him Spider-man. Bucky smiles at the way they awe when they whisper about his love. Keeping his memory fresh. His a hero to them. They admire him. Look up to him. 

He's the mysterious young man who sneaks off to a war to rescue a bunch of presumed dead soldiers without hesitation. Bucky hopes they take the story with them home. Let the world know about the hero Peter Parker - Spider-man - the man who ran head first into a gun fight with his fists. The stupid, selfless genius. His stupid, selfless genius.

___

Steve throws himself off a cliff. He straight up jumps from the edge, down on the train as it passes by. Stupid. Bucky shakes his head in disbelief as he glides down the wire above their target, landing with a soft thud on the roof of the moving transportation. Four of the others follow suit. Two are waiting on the other end of the next tunnel, and the last one is keeping an eye out from a distance. Ready with his radio if something goes wrong. 

Of course something goes wrong. It's a moving train on a mountain hill. You can't see the bottom of it, and Bucky is not really fond of heights. He clings to the train for his dear life as he moves forward. Just a little more and then he can jump down and in. Keep your eyes on the prize. Don't look down. 

In a flash he's reminded of the first time Peter took him out swinging through New York. His delicate hand firm around his waist. The anticipation shining in those doe eyes. The mischievous quirk on his lips. 

_Ready?_

_No. Definitely not_.

But before he could even think about changing his mind his stupid, idiot boyfriend just dives off the building. Dragging Bucky with him. He will never admit to the high pitch scream that left his lungs when he felt the strong wind whipping his hair around. Or the terrified tingling when he opened his eyes and saw the concrete approach them way too fast. 

But the adrenaline and the happiness glowing off of his lovers eentire being as he shot a web on the building across the street, and they swung around the corner made the whole thing worth it. The strong grip on his waist never wavering. He was safe there. In the arms of the slender form of this man. 

_I got you._

He does not, however, feel safe on the top of this train. And the distraction doesn't help. A sharp swing and a gun shot from behind makes him lose his balance. He falls down, and rolls off the edge, and by some miracle he manages to grab a hold of a handle on the side of this moving death trap.

He yells for Steve. Not necessarily for help. But to let him know that this was happening. As he meets his friend's eyes, he silently tells the super soldier that this will be okay. He throws his shield at the gunman and dives for Bucky, but bucky just smiles at him. 

"Till the end of the line, right? You got this. Save the world."

He knows Steve can't save him. The enemy has seen them. And more and more gunshots can be heard. Steve needs to focus if they're gonna have any chance at taking them down. 

Bucky can't help him here. He's a burden. He's grieving. And he doesn't have any fights left as he hangs on to the handle with his left arm. The tunnel is coming for them at an alarming speed, and he knows he has to let go. There's no surviving this. 

He closes his eyes. He lets the wind in his hair take him back to Peter's strong, yet delicate arms as they fly above the citizens of New York. And he lets go.

_I got you._

_Till the end of the line._


End file.
